<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dinner Date by Random-Vore-Enthusiast (Amazionion)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073573">Dinner Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazionion/pseuds/Random-Vore-Enthusiast'>Random-Vore-Enthusiast (Amazionion)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TSSides Meal Vore [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>GT, M/M, Multi, Oral Vore, Patton in a dress, Remus is a bastard sometimes, Romantic Themes, Soft Vore, foodplay, safe vore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazionion/pseuds/Random-Vore-Enthusiast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman gets to have his turn as pred without annoying brothers messing it up for him. </p><p>Mostly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TSSides Meal Vore [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dinner Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Black Void' restaurant was back in business with another fancy diner visiting; this time the suave predator was a prince, enamored by the theatrics of it all. </p><p>But like most theaters, while the stage (the dining room in this analogy) was calm, the backstage (Kitchen) was controlled chaos. Even though Remus was not involved with the meal, he was still in the kitchen, trying to 'help' the other sides get ready. Despite the constant teasing of his twin, Remus wanted the date to go well. </p><p>Mostly.</p><p>Though most of Remus' "help" mostly was just trying to convince the other sides to strip. Just a bit. For Roman. </p><p>No other reason. </p><p>"Maybe you can roll up those sleeves a bit, hm?" Remus was mostly working on Deceit. "Expose your arms? You have a wonderful taste, use it." </p><p>Deceit slowly tugged the sleeves of his yellow button down up. He cuffed it to the elbow just to make Remus be quiet. Remus unbuttoned the top button on his shirt before finally leaving him alone. </p><p>Patton, who had his course prepared and waiting in the fridge, he just needed to get settled in it, came in wearing a cute sky blue sundress. "Do I look good?" He swished the skirt a little.</p><p>"Honey, you look like a thousand dollar treat." Remus purred.</p><p>The moral side blushed at the compliment and went to go help someone else with their part of the meal. </p><p>Remus honed in on Logan, who was crunching numbers and possibilities in a book. He was absently chewing on a pen as he made notes, his suit making him the side wearing the most clothes at the moment. </p><p>"Do you really need the jacket?" Remus teasingly pulled it down. </p><p>"It was part of the outfit." Logan pulled it back up. </p><p>"But you look so good in the vest, and all that cloth is going to be a pain to get down. Think of poor Roman. Besides your dish is the messiest." </p><p>Logan glanced around. </p><p>Virgil's deep purple button up was slightly unbuttoned from the top, and he was checking his bangs. His tie was forgotten. Deceit had forgone most of his suit, top button undone, sleeves rolled up, and had he polished his scales? Patton's dress had just shoulder straps, not sleeves, and the skirt stopped mid calf and was flowy. Nobody else was wearing shoes. Patton was barefoot, showing his painted toes. </p><p>Logan slowly removed his jacket and shoes. Remus went to undo his tie, but Logan stopped that. "Leave the tie." </p><p>Remus shrugged and left it, glancing over Logan. Black button down, deep blue tie, dark grey vest. He looked good. </p><p>"May I just tastefully muss your hair?" </p><p>"You may." </p><p>He made Logan's hair not seem so flat, and then he grinned widely. It was the most clothes he could get them to remove, so his work here was done. </p><p>"You all look delicious, but I'm going to take advantage of the empty house. Snoop around people's drawer of secrets, eat the fridge, I'm enjoying tonight. Bye y'all." </p><p>A few mumbled goodbyes. </p><p>Everything was ready. The courses were set out, and the sides prepared themselves for a night in Roman's belly. </p><p>---</p><p>Roman was a little excited as he went into the restaurant, being seated at a table by a nameless waiter. He wanted tonight to go well. </p><p>It wasn't often he was able to fill his belly with his friends without something getting in the way. This night was different. Thomas called it early tonight, and Remus had been persuaded with a few meals in to-go boxes to buzz off and not annoy anyone for at least tonight. Perfect for the sides to get time to themselves. </p><p>Roman entertained the dinner plan for a few long minutes before ordering a drink and waiting for the first course. </p><p>To his eternal surprise, Virgil was the first out of the kitchen. Virgil looked up at Roman in his white and red suit shyly, atop a bed of roasted asparagus. </p><p>"Well, don't you look delicious?" Roman teasingly poked Virgil in the chest. "Brave little morsel to be the first one out of the kitchen." </p><p>"Might as well get it over with, right?" Virgil rubbed the back of his neck, then scooted back when Roman started to eat. He couldn't stop staring at Roman and sighing lovingly. He really was the handsome one, even though all of them had the same face. </p><p>"Virgil?" </p><p>"Hm?" He blinked softly. </p><p>"Do I have something on my face, or are you just captivated by my lovely features?" </p><p>Virgil softly smiled and looked away. "It's definitely that well done makeup." </p><p>Roman chuckled and gently picked Virgil up under his arms with his fingers. "Ready to go down, you delicious little tease?" </p><p>"Yeah." He took a deep breath, red in the face, and then, as Roman was easing him feet first in, planted a kiss on his cheek. </p><p>The look on his face was priceless for the second before Virgil was shoved in and swallowed. </p><p>Settled in Roman's stomach, Virgil was still laughing quietly to himself. Roman had finally been flustered by the anxious side, and Virgil was surprisingly enjoying it. </p><p>"That was not fair." Roman placed a hand on his stomach and slightly pushed in to.locate Virgil tucked inside. "And you know it." </p><p>"Yes, but that was the funniest thing I have ever seen." Virgil gently patted the wall next to him as he settled, turning his shirt into his comfy hoodie and snuggling deep into it. </p><p>Roman managed to compose himself as the appetizer was taken away and replaced with Deceit in his salad course. </p><p>It was a nice salad, spring greens, bit of romaine lettuce, craisins, and a few slices of mandarin oranges with a honey based dressing. </p><p>"You look ravishing." Roman did notice the lack of layers, and smiled softly. "Do my eyes deceive me or are you not wearing a thousand layers?" </p><p>"Yes, I figured I can still look good while a little dressed down." He stretched a leg out as he leaned against the edge of the bowl.</p><p>Roman carefully nudged Deceit's leg away as he started to eat. He'd been ignored within his salad when Deceit had his turn to eat him, so he felt like he should return the favor. </p><p>He'd eaten around Deceit until he just scooped the deceptive side up on his fork. "You do look lovely." Roman smiled softly at the miniature side. "Absolutely scrumptious."</p><p>"You flatter me, Roman." He crossed his legs at the ankles. "Now, please, <i>indulge</i> me."</p><p>Roman opened his mouth and carefully placed Deceit inside. He allowed the shrunken side to settle against his tongue for a moment before taking great care to clean him off, pressing his little body against his palate and licking. Deceit laid still for several moments before starting to protest the intrusion of his personal space. </p><p>"Roman." He softly whined, and Roman could just perfectly picture Deceit's pouting little face pressed against his tongue. "Enough." </p><p>With a soft sigh, Roman tilted his head back and swallowed deeply. His fingers elegantly traced Deceit's descent into his chest and finally into his stomach, coming to rest on his middle. </p><p>Virgil squirmed slightly, and the pair rearranged themselves to prepare for the occupancy to double. </p><p>"No hiss fighting in there, you two." Roman gently pressed his palm into his stomach. "Behave." </p><p>Both just snuggled deeper against a wall. </p><p>The waiter saw him finish and took the bowl away with a flourish. Within moments, his main course was set before him. A simple, but elegant pasta plate; linguini pasta and a lovely looking marinara with just a dusting of parmesan and in the middle sat Logan, waist deep in food. </p><p>"Salutations." Logan looked up, and Roman could definitely see the embarrassed flush across his cheeks. </p><p>"Evening." Roman teasingly twirled his fork between his fingers. "Why so flushed, specs?" </p><p>"I seem to have made a slight error in calculating how messy this would be for me." Logan shifted slightly. "I... Regret perhaps not shedding a few more layers." </p><p>Roman smirked softly before setting the fork down and gently lifting Logan out of the dish by pinching his fingers under his arms. "Oh my." He couldn't help the chuckle at the sight of the thick red sauce all across the logical side's pants. "You certainly do look a mess, Logan. Perhaps I should help." The last part came out as a teasing purr. </p><p>"I wouldn't mind that." Logan blushed a little at the sight of Roman licking his lips. Honestly, he just looked so nice, it was almost a tragedy. His blush intensified as Roman's lips parted and easily took his legs inside. </p><p>Logan squirmed slightly as Roman licked at his legs, his torso supported by Roman's fingers. He was extremely flustered by the proximity to Roman's mouth, but the mostly logical side would make do. </p><p>Maybe it was a slight breach in etiquette to go straight for the "best bite" of the course, but it's not like any of them had actually made that a rule. There was no proper way to do this, they were ingesting each other after all. Thomas wasn't even aware that this was going on. </p><p>An undignified squeak left Logan as he was pulled much deeper into Roman's mouth, the large side taking his fingers away now that Logan was in up to his mid chest. He could feel Roman's tongue under his hips.</p><p>After a few long moments of Roman softly licking at Logan's miniature body, he has the back of his clothes pinched between two large fingers and slowly pulled out of Roman's mouth. The larger side had an easy smile on his mouth while he inspected Logan. "There we go, clean." </p><p>Logan held the disagreement back about how being damp with saliva was not clean, and he was softly placed down on the edge of the plate, well away from the mound of pasta. </p><p>"Thank you, Roman." He adjusted his tie while Roman dug into his food. </p><p>There was idle chatter exchanged between the two while Roman ate. Mostly Logan talking about pasta and the historical contexts in which it became popular among other facts he'd found when planning his portion of the meal while Roman ate. </p><p>In the middle of explaining his Wikipedia deep dive, Roman gently picked Logan up on his fork. "Very interesting, Logan, but I'm quite looking forward to you inside my belly." </p><p>"Of course, that was the purpose of this meal." He blushed softly and looked away as Roman elegantly placed him in his mouth. This time he was much less teasing as he tasted of Logan, slickening him up for the journey down his throat. </p><p>Roman eagerly traced Logan's body heading down his throat, sighing softly as he felt his slight weight join the rest of his meal in his stomach. There was a little squirming in his stomach while the three sides got settled in his belly. "You all feel wonderful in there." </p><p>A positive squirm against his fingertips and Roman took a long sip of his drink while the empty plate was whisked away. Now that he knew for sure who was going to be in his dessert, he was a little more excited. </p><p>Sure enough there was Patton, wearing an absolutely adorable baby blue dress, sitting atop a generous square of tiramisu. A bit of the cocoa powder that topped the rich dessert was staining the bottom of the dress, but neither seemed to care as Roman started to eat. </p><p>"This is wonderful Patton. I love it." Roman had to remind himself to not talk with his mouth full.</p><p>"Thank you." Patton beamed. "Logan helped me pick out what to make." </p><p>"Thank you, Logan." Roman softly patted his firm stomach before taking another bite. "And might I add you look absolutely adorable tonight, Patty cake?" </p><p>Patton blushed and looked away. "You look nice too." Roman noticed a little blue flower in Patton's hair and he had to restrain himself from cooing at the miniature side. </p><p>It wasn't long before Patton was scooped up with a bite of the decadent dessert and placed in Roman's mouth. Roman had to take great care to pin Patton to the roof of his mouth and swallow the dessert around the miniature side. He wanted to enjoy Patton's squirming. </p><p>Patton, never one to disappoint, did almost immediately start to get comfortable once it was just him laying in Roman's mouth. Roman was very careful to not accidentally bite one of Patton's delicate limbs as he settled down, but he didn't hesitate to softly lick at Patton, trying to get all that wonderful flavor. </p><p>Eventually Roman tilted his head back slightly and swallowed deeply. Patton vanished into his throat with a soft gulping noise and Roman massaged his throat until Patton landed in his belly. </p><p>"Mmmm." Roman exhaled softly through his nose. "You tasted wonderful, Patton." </p><p>A soft giggle could be heard in Roman's stomach, and the Prince couldn't stop smiling as he polished off his dessert. It just felt so nice to have his stomach full of his friends. </p><p>Once his dessert was gone, Roman took his leave for a leisurely stroll through his portion of the imagination to let everything settle in his stomach. He had the rest of the night to enjoy having most of the other sides safely tucked away inside his belly.</p><p>Bonus: </p><p>Roman lay sprawled out across a fainting couch, trying to muster up the energy to conjure a new set of clothes to sleep in, but that required moving. Moving meant that he'd have to disturb the four sides safely tucked inside of his admittedly quite full stomach. Moving also meant he'd have to sit up and then he wouldn't have this wonderful weight resting against his spine in such a delicious fashion. </p><p>The second he moved a single leg off the couch was the same second a very heavy weight dropped on him. He grunted and opened one eye to peer down at his twin brother snuggling his exposed stomach. </p><p>"How'd it go?" Remus grinned up at Roman, the side of his face smooshed into Roman's belly. </p><p>"Wonderful, shut up." Roman put an arm over his eyes. "Just let me enjoy this." </p><p>"Fine, I won't talk to you." Remus shrugged and nuzzled into Roman's middle. "So soft, maybe he's been having a few too many of Patton's cookies." </p><p>Roman groaned into his sleeve. "Remus, I was about to go to bed." </p><p>"Excuse you, I'm not talking to you." Remus scoffed before continuing to lay on Roman's belly. </p><p>Roman just shrugged and allowed Remus to stay. It wasn't terrible, having Remus' weight on his stomach. He could stay, for now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>